


Home

by rosemary22



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary22/pseuds/rosemary22
Summary: A Brazilian Courfeyrac misses his family and the constant rainy weather makes him remember his home. Combeferre tries comforting him as well as he can. Maybe home truly is where the heart is.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesmiserablol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/gifts).



> this fic was inspired by tumblr user @lesmiserablol's promp of "courferre kissing in the rain". i asked years ago for ideas to train writing happy stuff, since 99% of my writing is angst and pain and drama and jo sent me that idea, so i wrote this smol piece.

Courfeyrac was sitting in front of the window, watching the rain pour outside of it, quietly, as all the others were laughing and talking in the room. He sighed, not sad, not upset, just… sighed.

“Are you okay?” Combeferre asked, pulling a chair and sitting right beside Courfeyrac. Courf rested his head on Combeferre’s shoulder as if it was a reflex, as if it was one of his most primal instincts: to lean on Combeferre. Combeferre grabbed one of Courfeyrac’s hands and intertwined their fingers. “You’re very introspective today.”

“I guess.” Courfeyrac shrugged. He had his moments. No one is bubbly all the time. It didn’t mean he wasn’t happy, it didn’t mean he wasn’t a bubbly person; but everyone has moments in which they’re quiet; or quieter. “I’m fine. Just watching.”

“The rain?” Combeferre asked, caressing Courfeyrac’s fingers with his. Courfeyrac hummed. They kept silent, Courfeyrac watching the rain, Combeferre staring out the window, but not really paying any attention to the clouds or the water.

Silently, Courfeyrac closed his eyes for a second, trying to absorb all he was feeling. The comfort of his friend’s voices in the background, the sound of the rain falling on the window and outside, the warmth coming from Combeferre’s body, Combeferre’s fingers on his skin. It was good. It felt like home. He opened his eyes again and kept watching, closely, paying all the attention he could to the raindrops and the wind playing with the trees and the flowers and the grass from the park across Joly’s apartment.

Combeferre slept over Courfeyrac and Marius’ apartment that night.

On their way there, as Marius was as careful as possible not to piss of Combeferre politically, and Combeferre had the time of his life as Marius stumbled upon his own words, Courfeyrac just watched the raindrops on the window, racing each other down the glass, being scattered or thrown away by the windshield wiper. Courfeyrac considered rolling the window down, but decided against it. As much as Combeferre was his best friend, he knew Ferre wouldn’t appreciate getting his car all wet for no apparent reason.

Getting to their apartment, Combeferre showered first and Courfeyrac sat on his bed and kept watching the rain; for the first time in a long time he didn’t have to fight the thoughts of how Combeferre looked in his shower. They didn’t even cross his mind that time.

Then Courfeyrac showered, taking his time, the sound of the shower water mixing with the sound of the rain outside was entertaining and Courfeyrac felt at ease. He felt peaceful.

Combeferre had completely ignored the mattress on the floor, as always, and was lying down on Courfeyrac’s bed. Courf didn’t even know why he even bothered making the “bed” for Combeferre if they hadn’t slept in different beds whenever they slept over together since they were 9. They were 21 already. Courfeyrac slipped into bed, jumping over Combeferre to stay between him and the wall, and snuggled closer to his friend.

“You’re quiet tonight.” Combeferre whispered, caressing Courfeyrac’s hair lovingly. “Are you really okay?” Courfeyrac hummed. Combeferre held him close with his free arm and intertwined their fingers with his free hand. Courfeyrac sighed and Combeferre kissed the top of his head. “Tired?” Courfeyrac hummed again. “Want me to sing you to sleep?”

“Not really…” Courfeyrac answered, getting even closer to Combeferre and squeezing his hand lightly to make sure his words hadn’t come out wrong. “I just want to hear the rain, if it’s okay.”

“Of course.” Combeferre kissed his head again. “Night, Courf.”

“Night, Ferre.” Courfeyrac answered, closing his eyes and letting the sounds coming from outside fill his whole body and make him feel home again.

In the morning the rain was still pouring and Courfeyrac woke up feeling peaceful, but he still couldn’t quite focus. Something felt off. Combeferre’s scent was on his pillow, but Combeferre wasn’t on his bed. Courfeyrac opened his eyes and wondered where Ferre went. He stood up, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face and went to the living room. Marius was, apparently, still asleep and Combeferre was nowhere to be found.

On top of the kitchen counter was a sticky note. Courfeyrac smiled at Combeferre’s awful handwriting “I’m out buying bread. –C.”

Courfeyrac went back to his room and grabbed his phone, texting Combeferre.

**courf: i didn’t know we were out of bread sorry**  
tru mothman: You were. And eggs too. And milk.  
courf: aw u did our groceries for us? tks, vida  
courf: u coming back soon?  
tru mothman: I was. There was an accident.  
courf: ??  
courf: ??????????????  
courf: u ok??  
tru mothman: Yes. The bag slipped… And I broke your umbrella…  
courf: the rainbow one?  
tru mothman: No…  
courf: where r u, vida? u paid for the first round lemme do the second  
tru mothman: I’m… In front of the building, actually.  
courf: huahuahuaha i have your back, just a bit

Courfeyrac put on his converses, feeling sorry for Combeferre, but not managing to keep himself from laughing. He grabbed the rainbow umbrella and went out to meet Combeferre.

“You’re still wearing your pyjamas.” Combeferre pointed out. Courfeyrac kissed his cheek.

“You’re soaked.” Courfeyrac opened the umbrella and they both squeezed under it. Combeferre held the object for Courf, who put his wallet into Combeferre’s front pocket. “What the hell happened, Ferre?”

“I…” He sighed. “The wind was strong and it snapped your umbrella. I panicked and dropped the bag. With everything in it. The eggs broke, the bread was scattered everywhere and the milk… Well… I panicked. So I just… Ran?”

“Combeferre!” Courfeyrac burst out laughing. “You ran and left everything on the street? That’s the least Combeferre thing you have ever done.”

“No… I… brought the umbrella.” Combeferre handed Courfeyrac the plastic bag he was holding without looking at him. Courfeyrac opened it and hummed. “I’m… Sorry. I know how much you cherish all the things you brought from Brazil with you and… That’s why I panicked.”

“Ferre, bebê.” Courfeyrac stopped and grabbed Combeferre’s arm, making him stop too, and look at him. “This umbrella was at least 10 years old. No umbrella lasts that much, man. Don’t feel bad for it. Its days were counted anyway.” He smiled, taking his hand to Combeferre’s chin and pinching it slightly. “Please stop looking like that, ok? It’s honestly fine. It’s just an umbrella. You haven’t murdered my mom or anything.” Courfeyrac laughed and Combeferre nodded.

Courfeyrac smiled at him, but they kept just looking at each other for a while. Courfeyrac closed his eyes and listened to the rain for a second before opening them up again and smiling at Combeferre. Combeferre raised one eyebrow. Courfeyrac took a few steps back, out of the umbrella.

“Courf!” He called and Courfeyrac laughed.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while. Come one, you’re soaking wet already. Join me.” Courfeyrac laughed and looked up. Combeferre sighed, but smiled and closed the umbrella, getting closer to Courfeyrac. “Rain like this reminds me of home. It rains a lot during summertime. I’ve been missing it lately. I’ve been missing my family. I’m not sad, it’s just weird.”

“I figured something was wrong… You were too quiet yesterday. Even when we were alone.” Combeferre pulled Courfeyrac into a hug and Courf shrugged. “You’re impossible.” Courfeyrac giggled.

“Yeah and you love it.” He teased his best friend, getting a bit far from him without breaking the hug, to look him in the eyes. Combeferre was biting his own lower lip and Courfeyrac swallowed audibly, resting his hands on Combeferre’s chest, feeling it move slightly as Combeferre’s breath got shallow. “Ferre…”

“I do.” Combeferre’s free hand ran across Courfeyrac’s back, to his side, up his left arm, to his cheek and then the back of his neck. “I do love you.”

“That’s… not what I said…” Courfeyrac’s lip parted slightly and his heart started beating faster. He slid his hands across Combeferre’s chest and up his neck, getting closer to Combeferre, but still not looking away from his eyes. Courfeyrac’s arms were around Combeferre’s neck and Combeferre licked his lips. “You do?”

“I do.” Combeferre answer barely audible.

“Good.” Courfeyrac smiled. “Or else what I’m about to do would be very awkward.” He pulled Combeferre closer to him and kissed him firmly on the lips. Combeferre’s grip on Courfeyrac’s hair tightened and Courf moaned lightly, opening his mouth up and letting Combeferre deepen their kiss. It was intense, it was static, it felt great. It felt like home. Combeferre always did, he always felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it <3 in case you want to send me prompts or ideas or requests [come talk to me on tumblr dot com](http://whensunscollide.tumblr.com/ask) c:


End file.
